Lighting systems are being designed to conserve energy. One form of an energy conserving lighting system includes at least one motion detector that detects occupancy. Only when an occupant is detected are lights of the lighting system activated, thereby saving energy.
Typically, motion activated lighting is triggered upon sensing motion. Once activated, lights associated with the lighting remain active (turned on) for a set amount of time. After the set amount of time, the lights are deactivated (turn off). This arrangement, however, has several limitations. For example, if an occupant is merely passing through a room that includes the motion activated lighting, the lights remain on even though the occupant has left the room, thereby wasting energy lighting a room without an occupant. Another limitation with the above-describe motion activated system is that if an occupant enters a room and then remains near-motionless for a period greater than the set amount of time, the lights will turn off while the occupant is still within the room, which can be annoying to the occupant. The occupant is then required to act with enough motion to reactivate the lighting for another set amount of time.
Typical passive infrared, ultrasonic or dual technology based motion sensors used in building control provide a contact closure and a timer associated with that contact closure. There is no intelligence in determining or reacting differently to different types of motion. This limitation forces a compromise between occupant comfort and energy savings.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for detecting and identifying events that occur within structures to provide both energy savings, and provide a user-friendly environment.